need_for_speed_heatfandomcom-20200215-history
Pursuit Tips
Hello everyone, this is Devin Millar and here are some pursuit tips for the Need For Speed: Heat pursuits as they can be hard to do, and I understand there may be some people who struggle with it. So without further adue, lets get into it! 1. Stay in the city. DO NOT go into the highways unless you have a fast vehicle. You WILL get wrecked in no time. It may look like a good idea but unless you have a fast vehicle, very unlikely to escape if you take this route. 2. Make sure the cops DO NOT touch you on the last repair. Take turns and go down side roads and constantly make turns into random areas so they won’t touch you. As you may need this health when heading back to the garage or in case you may have to renter the pursuit again. 3. If you’re low on health, don’t risk rhinos. 4. Get familiar with the map before you even do a pursuit to ensure your escape route. 5. Rhinos won’t do much damage so you don’t have anything to worry about except if your damage is critical as you’ll need it for the whole pursuit unless you have more repairs or a repair kit that’s filled up. 6. Only use the repair kits in emergencies. 7. Go to the gas station earlier cause if you’re at 20% and the cops ran you it will go down really fast, and so go there before your damage gets to 1% so if the cops ram you, you’ll make it there without being damaged out, as the cops know that the gas station refills your health, and so they will prevent you from reaching it and WILL ram you to a fine. That’s another thing about these cops is that they KNOW that ramps and gas stations can aid you and they WILL prevent you from reaching it, can will catch-up to prevent you from reaching it. 8. Going into the woods won’t actually work. Unless your vehicle is off-road or speedcross. They will catch up to you in no time. 9. I would recommend having the damage increase passive auxiliary upgrade along with a repair kit. 10. I would also stay near a ramp especially ones above water just in case you may need to end the pursuit early if you loose too much health. 11. Avoid spikestrips like the plague. They are literal ebola. 12. The sides and the back are their weak spots. And YOURS too. Make sure they do not have the chance at hitting you from there at all, by going from side to side and dodging their catch-ups. 13. I would recommend staying near gas stations in case you need an emergency repair. 14. Try to avoid areas that reset you as much as possible like oceans and weird areas like that. They will juice your health to a pulp as Ghost has still not yet fixed this glitch. Which is why you should memorize the entire map so you know where you are, and don’t make any mistakes. 15. Go to either the shopping center and go onto the roof if you’re in trouble. Remember the cops still may chase you, on the roof and if you have to jump off and then get back on. 16. Do not risk it if an object looks like it may be solid or breakable or neither. Don’t break through it if you don’t know for sure as trees and other obstacles that are breakable, cannot be distinguished from the ones that aren't. 17. When dodging rhinos, go really fast straight and then abruptly turn so they won’t have enough time to turn into you, and it will give you plenty of time to make sure they don't stay on your tail. 18. If possible, push the first 3 heat level cops into the water so you can get up to heat level 5, and wait till that time to get physical and have a wreckfest so you’ll have a reason to get physical with them as you’ll be going at fast speeds trying to make sure they stay away from your rear and sides if you wanna save some of your health when you’re trying to get to a gas station early. 19. Corvettes are the most dangerous cops. Make sure they don’t hit you from the rear. 20. Stay out of the oncoming lane if possible as you need to keep your health as less damage as possible. 21. It actually IS possible to get physical with the cops like the old days worry-free in this game too, as you may or may not get damaged if you hit them from the side or the rear. It’s just because this game is slightly glitchy and the detection system may need some work in a future update, so if you wreck or get busted it may not be your fault, and plus you’d just pay a fine. 22. Just specifically have a “pursuit night” only so you won’t have much to risk. 23. When in doubt. Remember. Being wrecked or busted is **NOT** the end of the world, it is a game, and not to mention there’s no serious consequences for you or your cars getting busted, AND you know that you can always redo that same pursuit as the cops will always spawn in that little drift zone near the far southeast side of downtown Palm City. You can always go back there and do it all over again and again until you get it right and be able to finally have a successful escape. 24. You can always use Cheat Engine if you are having trouble if you're on PC. If not, you can buy a cheap one and put it on low graphic settings so you can still play it even if the PC you bought isn't meant for it. Category:Wiki